Counterbalance
by Rye-bread
Summary: Shego threatens Kim and everyone she knows with death in reprisal for the injuries of the Little Diablo battle. But someone unexpected defends Kim's cause--another compromised hero. A sequel to "Balance" by CemK.


Shego threatens Kim and everyone she knows with death in reprisal for the injuries of the Little Diablo battle. But someone unexpected defends Kim's cause--another compromised hero. A sequel to "Balance" by CemK.

A sequel to Balance by CemK. Story ID 5293478

Why do I do this so much? Fic's based on other fan-writers' fic's? I guess just to redress the perceived metaphysical unfairness and restore a karmic balance--at least in my own head. As I said in the review I submitted for the above story--Shego's sociopathic amorality just got to me, is all.

My fellow fan-author has graciously given their permission to do a story based off hers. I tried to portray a tone of gritty realism--a sense of lost ideals and jaded pessimism--and grudging admiration between foes.

_**COUNTERBALANCE**_

Upon leaving Kim, Shego made her way to her local lodging. It wasn't quite a true lair--more like a place to clean up and sleep--what the stoners used to call a crash pad. She showered and shampooed her luxuriant tresses.

"Dunno why I keep the hair," she muttered to herself as she carefully combed it out. "My looks are gone. I should just hack it off--save myself a lotta trouble."

She raided her fridge. She finished the leftovers from the local Chinese eatery--and the local Italian eatery. She grimaced. Tomorrow's to-do list would include a trip to the grocer--or maybe break into one tomorrow night. That would be more her style. It was a helluva life since the whole Little Diablo scheme went south. The thrill of robbing high tech and high ticket items to sell to the highest bidder was gone. The glee of hanging with Drakken just to watch him bungle his way though his plots and hassle him was gone. She had the money to retire to a place on a sunny seacoast somewhere--but what was the point?

She finished her food and went to sleep--

--Shego looked up. She thought she saw a square outline form in the empty space above the foot of her bed.

The outline solidified into an upright steam carpet cleaner topped by a monitor screen--showing the face of Wade Load--wearing a fierce scowl.

With a sudden dismay, Shego realized her security had been compromised. Nerdlinger had breached both her electronic alarm system and her own ninja sense of danger. Nevertheless, she lifted her hands and ignited them. The shimmering green glow faintly lit the room.

Predictably, it was too late. A glowing electrode attached to mechanical appendage was already leveled at her. Whatever it was, the kid had the drop on her. He could already have zapped her, if he had wanted to. Resigned to her fate, she lowered her hands and sat up in bed. She didn't even bother to lift the covers to conceal her bare chest.

"Well--hello, Nerdlinger," she drawled insouciantly. "Come to spy on me? Am I your web cam fantasy girl? Do scars turn you on?"

Wade frowned. "The next time you drug Kim--you should deactivate her Blackberry--and cell phone--and Kimmunicator. And make sure you take out the parking lot security cam at the Bueno Nacho--and at the Cow And Chow across the street.

Shego shrugged. "As usual, Prodigy Boy, I underestimated you. So sue me. Next time, I'll pick a more secluded spot to nail Kimmie."

Wade's frown deepened. "You can try that. Not that it would help. I've got her world wired. Security cams at school and the mall. Orbital satellites. On and on. You can figure it out."

She grinned evilly. "S'matter, Hacker Boy--can't decide which of us you should perv on?"

Wade practically bared his teeth. "Just so you know, Shego--anything happens to Kim--or her friends or family--like you describe--and my network activates the 'kill' order."

Shego chortled. "Whatya got, Nerdlinger? Some worldwide set of contacts? Other hackers? Assassin drones?"

He glared: "Yes--to all the above."

"Well, hell--aren't you the soulless remote control cyber hitman?"

"I got that way the same way you did--people doin' shit to me. In fact, watching you taught me how to nail it."

Shego's look soured. "So that's how you roll. Just some punk who likes to look like a hero."

Wade glowered. "Lemme put that another way. I'm a punk kid who grew up knowing better. My folks tried to teach me right and wrong. And maybe they went for the whole Good-Samaritan-love-thy-neighbor thing. Like your brothers. But a punk gunman broke in to the community center and took out my dad. So yeah. That's how I roll. Just like you."

Shego sneered. "So tell me your sob story, kid. One ex-hero to another."

"I don't feel like a sob story, Shego. Just this--when I help Kim and Ron, it's because they still feel like you and I used to."

She laughed sarcastically. "Like **I** used to? Don't think so. If anything, I'm more like that punk gunman you talk about. I'm just in it for what I can get out it. Always have been. But lemme say--you seem to take this kinda personal."

Wade's voice became louder. "You and Drakken hacked my system at least once. And pirated my signal. And listened in on our broadcast. It took days to debug everything. If your boss were smart, he would've uploaded a Trojan the night Erik had the Kimmunicator with him for that minute--while Kim was all starry-eyed at the high school prom."

Shego's eyes narrowed. "Lemme guess. You got Dr. D. and I biochipped?"

Wade shook his head. "Your boss is at least smart enough to run scans on himself and his crew."

"So you object to my little understanding with Kimmie."

"I object to your threats on the lives of her family and friends--'starting with **him**, your mother, your father, your brothers... and every single goddamn person who owes you a favor.'--like you said. Helping Kim is the last good thing I have. And you're gonna keep your green hands off her."

Shego glared. "And it doesn't matter to you she tried to fry me to hell."

Wade grinned wickedly. "Lets replay." And on the screen flickered every scene--every mission, every battle, every engagement--where Team Drakken trapped, threatened, or tried to kill Team Possible. Sharks--alligators--mutant octopi--death rays--bottomless pits.

Shego sneered again. "So you're going to occupy the high moral ground and be Kimmie's defender."

Wade bristled. "Don't lay that bullshit jargon trip on me, bitch! You're the one who said she would off all the people Kim's helped!"

She reciprocated. "Then watch your mouth, little prick!"

The two were silent for a moment. It was an uneasy truce.

Shego spoke slowly, as though pondering. Her mouth was a thin line. Her jaw worked. "You make a couple good points, kid. Guess when I pull the shit on Princess like I do, I should expect my pretty face to get messed up." She appeared thoughtful. "Okay. It's like you say. What's between us stays between us. But the next time Miss Priss and I mix it up--she's mine." And she leveled a finger at Wade's image. "And so are you, Hacker Boy--if we ever square off. And FYI---- Drakken tends to go for the remote kill--like you. But I'm a mano-a-mano gal"

Wade nodded. "Fair's fair."

She shrugged. "Cool. We understand each other. Now--willya get the hell outa here? I'm bushed. And douse that light."

The glow of the monitor subsided. "Light doused. Until the next time, Shego."

Shego pulled the covers over her head. "Back at ya, Nerdlinger. Here's to your bad health."

Wade smirked to himself as the Wadebot left the lair on its tiny treads. The light-bending field was activated and it faded from visibility. It's helicopter blades popped out and it took to the skies.


End file.
